Taylor
Taylor (formerly S-1) was Victor Krane's lead bionic soldier and the secondary antagonist of Season 3. She revealed the Lab Rats' bionic secret when she filmed them doing a mission and posted it online. She was controlled through Krane's Triton App, thus was not evil by choice. She served as Leo's second archenemy until One of Us. She was defeated by Leo in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, but survived her supposed death. She loses her eyesight permanently in Lab Rats: On The Edge, but is given a device that vibrates to alert her of nearby obstacles. She is portrayed by Ashley Argota. Biography Taylor, along with at least 99 other bionic soldiers, were genetically engineered by Victor Krane without Douglas Davenport's knowledge. She was given the designation S-1. Based on what she remembered, Victor Krane performed many horrible experiments on her. After Krane updated Douglas' Triton App, he implanted it in her and used her as his partner. While the Lab Rats were on a mission, she snuck around the perimeter and filmed the team's bionics and posted it on the internet. She partnered with Krane to attempt to kill Douglas and crushed Leo's arm which led him to get a bionic implant. She and Krane attack the warehouse where Douglas gave Leo bionics. The two easily take out Leo and Douglas. When Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald arrive, Krane easily beat Adam, Chase and Donald, meanwhile Taylor and Bree fight in battle which seems equal until Bree gets distracted, allowing Taylor to take the advantage. As Taylor is about to take out Bree, Leo recovers and tries to take out Taylor with an energy burst from his new bionic arm, but his aim isn't very good and the laser instead hits Krane. This distracts Taylor long enough for Bree to kick out and knock her to the ground. Agent Graham and his agents arrive and end up taking Krane and Taylor into custody. At the end of the episode, Krane and Taylor are in a cell which is supposed to disable their bionic abilities. In the cell, she asked Krane what their next move was, now that they're in prison. She then watched as Krane activated his army. Taylor was freed from her imprisonment by her bionic brothers and sisters, led by Sebastian, then appeared fighting Leo in the bionic war at Pike's Crest. but was defeated by Leo's new bionic ability thus getting his revenge. Taylor was mentioned by Leo while talking to an unconscious Davenport, where he happily says that he finished her off. Unbeknownst to everyone however, Taylor survived after being blasted in the sky by Leo, and later regained consciousness when she woke up in a field, and a family decided to take her in. After the family realized she was a bionic human, they freaked out, so Taylor ran away and went into hiding from the public. She eventually found out about the Bionic Academy (most likely from government talk) and came face to face with her former enemies. However, she had no recollection of who they were, as all soldiers were blank slates when the Triton App deactivated. She did receive flashbacks of her creator when she was being made bionic, revealing that Krane gave her a warning that something bad would happen to her if something bad would happen to him. After Douglas ran tests on her chip, he discovered that Taylor was right, and the Triton App left a virus in her bionic infrastructure that will cause her and anyone else who had the triton app (this includes Adam, Bree and Chase) to self destruct in case Krane dies. When Leo returned to the island from Mission Creek at that moment, he freaked out at the sight of his archenemy and knocked her out twice, overlooking the fact she wasn't evil anymore. When she came to, he apologized for knocking her out twice, and helped out with the virus problem. When all was well with Taylor and the soldiers, the two agreed to put their past behind them, and make a fresh start. She was welcomed into the Academy and adopted her current name. She also joined Leo's new bionic team, along with Logan. Personality While under the influence of the Triton App, Taylor was a ruthless, sociopathic soldier who let nothing get in her way, with the sole purpose of serving Victor Krane. Much like Marcus, she showed no qualms nor hesitation towards attacking her enemies, and took particular pleasure in wanting to kill Leo to the point of gloating about it. Like her brother Sebastian, Taylor tended to underestimate her enemies. After the battle, she, like all her brothers and sisters, lost her memory of what happened, having nothing more than the behavior of a scared, innocent teenage girl, traumatized by nightmares about Krane. Unlike her brother Sebastian, she was kind to the Lab Rats for helping her, and seems to acknowledge Victor Krane's cruelty after being free from the Triton App. Taylor also wanted to make peace with Leo after hearing that she caused him harm, showing that she wants to become friends with her former archenemy. No longer the murderous, heartless soldier she was under Krane, Taylor is generally nice, kind and even caring towards others. However, she is tough-as-nails, and doesn't take kindly to people questioning her powers. Since joining the Academy, she has been inspired to become a hero. Relationships Leo Dooley Main Article: Tayleo Leo was Taylor's second bionic archenemy. Like Marcus, she has a lot of bionic abilities, which also includes Adam, Bree, and Chase's, and is extremely hostile to him, always looking forward to destroying him. Taylor was the one who destroyed Leo's original arm. Leo later got his revenge when he defeated her in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Leo still held a grudge against Taylor, for as soon as he saw her in One of Us, he threw his laser sphere at her without considering she wasn't evil anymore. They however made up at the end of the episode and became friends. Taylor seems to care more about Leo than anyone else at the Academy. They can also combine their abilities, and they also constantly encourage each other and help each other out, as shown in Lab Rats: On The Edge. Chase Davenport Main Article: Tase Chase was Taylor's former crush, though he never knew about it. This is revealed in You Posted What?!?, when Taylor told Bree that she thought Chase was kind of cute. It's unknown if she still has a crush on him, due to losing her memory after all the bionic soldiers were freed from the Triton App. Chase was unwilling to trust her at first, due to her trying to kill his family, as well as her being closely associated with Krane, not unlike Sebastian. However, Chase ended up helping her, and she was grateful to him when he saved her life. It seems that they are now on friendly terms with each other, shown in the episode, One of Us. In Lab Rats: On The Edge Chase hugged Taylor when he saw her for the first time after her injury. Powers & Abilities *'Super Speed:' and Bree super speed fight in You Posted What?!?. **'Speed Fighting:' She and Bree speed fought in You Posted What?!?. *'Molecularkinesis:' In the episode You Posted What?!?, Taylor uses it to topple a ceiling on Leo to crush his right arm. *'Bio-Thermokinesis:' is able to control her body temperature, she used this power to camouflage herself from the heat detection of Chase. *'Super Strength:' This was first shown when she punched Adam, and he flew across the room. Donald noted that Taylor was stronger than Adam. Although, it is unknown if this is true, or an assumption, or if he was over exaggerating. *'Laser Sphere Generation': Leo says that when he and Taylor combine laser spheres, they fuse to create a new ability (Lab Rats: On The Edge) **'EMP Generation:' When Taylor and Leo combine laser spheres, they create an EMP (electromagnetic pulse). *'Energy Generation:' can generate bionic energy and use them for several effects. **'Force Field:' When Leo tried to escape the school, she trapped him in an energy force field. **'Energy Blasts:' demonstrates the ability to fire energy blasts to break the beam that would crush Leo. *'Martial Arts:' She used martial arts to fight Bree in You Posted What?!?. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Much like Chase and Krane, Taylor can use two abilities at once. It was shown when she trapped Leo in the cage, and shot Energy Blasts at the beam hanging above at the same time in You Posted What?!?. *'Enhanced Senses': Because her vision was impaired, her other senses grew much stronger. Glitches * '''Premonitions:' When her Triton App was deactivated, she should have lost any memory such that she should not have been able to remember Victor Krane, which is what happened with her siblings. However, she kept having nightmarish flashbacks about Victor Krane, which gave her painful headaches. According to Douglas, this is a glitch. * Doomsday Virus: Krane installed a doomsday virus as a contingency plan in her Triton App that would trigger after six months if he got killed. The virus would cause her to self-destruct after a few months. Appearances Season 3 *You Posted What?!? *Rise of the Secret Soldiers Season 4 *One of Us *Lab Rats: On The Edge Mentions Season 3 *Bionic Houseparty Season 4 * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (indirectly) Trivia *Just like her siblings, S-1 stood for Soldier-1 and it was her real name. Many viewers theorized that the S in S-1 stands for her first name, however, this was proven to be false. *She was S-1 because she is believed to be the most powerful and most dangerous of the bionic soldiers. *She is considered a counterpart/replacement to Marcus Davenport, as both have every ability of the Lab Rats and both are servants to the main antagonist who chiefly spied on the main characters. Like Marcus, Taylor has all the Lab Rat's abilities combined. In addition, Taylor primarily targeted Leo just as Marcus did, thereby replacing him as Leo's archenemy. Unlike Marcus, her creator directly controls her with the Triton app, and has little regard for her other than as a weapon, whereas Douglas shows some level of care for Marcus, giving him a real name and interacting with him in a father/son way, even though he was an android. Another key difference is that, Marcus was pure evil and didn't care that Douglas's orders were horrible, whereas Taylor was more sympathetic because she wasn't evil by choice, and even feared Victor Krane's cruelty afterwards. *Taylor had a crush on Chase. However, she doesn't seem to remember because she only liked him when the Triton App was active. Though what she said to Bree was her brother’s “kind of cute” and she wasn’t referring to Adam, so it could either be Leo (Bree’s stepbrother) or Chase, and she’s seen more of Leo and has a closer relationship to him when she’s accepted into the academy. *Adam might have a crush on her, as he is seen flirting with her in You Posted What?!?. **This seems to be over, as he commented several times on her 'nasty attitude' in Lab Rats: On The Edge. *She has a mole on the back of her neck. (One of Us) *Unlike Chase, she does not faint when she uses two abilities at once. (You Posted What?!?) *Taylor was Victor Krane's first bionic partner. She was also Krane's first partner that is female. However, Taylor was his second bionic minion, as Otis was technically the first bionic minion he ever used. *Taylor was the first female bionic villain. *Taylor was possibly the first bionic soldier to be in Krane's army. *Taylor was locked away by the government, along with Krane. (You Posted What?!?) *Taylor had a form of the Triton App on her chip, which means Krane was able to control her from his own brain. *She returns in One of Us. Up until then, she was presumed deceased. *Even though Taylor was Krane's lead soldier, her brother Sebastian was the leader of the bionic soldiers in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. *Taylor caused Leo to get his bionic arm. (You Posted What?!?) *It's shown her brothers and sisters saw her as a threat, as they readied themselves to take her down when she came to the island. *Taylor became a student at the Bionic Academy. She's in the expert level. (Lab Rats: On The Edge) *It seems Taylor cannot geo-leap, as she had to use the Hydraloop to get to the Bionic Academy. Although she might have geo-leaping and just didn't use it, because she was trying not to use her bionics too much. *Taylor is the second major villain in the series to turn good, with the first being Douglas Davenport. *S-1 was the last soldier to be referred to by her designation, before changing her name to Taylor in Lab Rats: On The Edge. *Leo wanted her designated name to be Charlotte. (Lab Rats: On The Edge) *She becomes blind in Lab Rats: On The Edge, but is given a device that vibrates in response to nearby obstacles. It covers her eyes and is reminiscent of Geordi La Forge's visor from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Because she became blind, her other senses became extremely sensitive. That makes her similar to Daredevil from Marvel Comics as he also was blinded in a accident, but gained super senses afterward. *Her bionic chip was given back to her between One of Us and Lab Rats: On the Edge as Douglas removed it in One of Us. *Technically speaking, Taylor is the only one of Leo's arch-enemies to survive. *Taylor's last words were thought to have been "Where did that come from?" This was proven false when she turned out to be alive. *Unlike Sebastian, Taylor didn't allow Krane's influence to impact her, making her the only lead bionic soldier not to turn on her enemy-turned friend. Gallery Category:Bionic Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Bionic Soldier Category:Former Antagonists Category:Heroes